In known apparatus of this kind, the ski boot which was to be tested was placed on the testing apparatus with a downwardly facing sole, and the upper part of the boot was removed at least in the area of the toe of the boot in order to achieve exact load forces. As a result thereof, the boots which were exposed to a measurement procedure were automatically destroyed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining the characteristics of the boot sole in the connecting and sliding area so that both the size and also the type of shoe to be tested can be changed and also the loads can be varied in accordance with a relationship to the sliding characteristics which must be measured, without requiring a destruction of the boots which must be tested.
The foregoing object as well as other objects are inventively attained by the provision of a load mechanism for applying a load force to a part of the sole of the boot which is to be tested, particularly by the interpositioning of a slide piece. The load force can be varied at differently high load forces. The load mechanism applies a load force, which is at least approximately vertical, onto the sliding piece. A measuring device for measuring and/or registering of the force is provided as well as a fastening device for holding the ski boot in place. The fastening device has a boot-receiving mounting which includes a cleat so that the boot to be tested can be mounted on the boot-receiving mounting with the sole facing upwardly. The sole is inserted between two parts of the fastening device, which parts can be adjusted both in elevational and also in longitudinal direction and can be secured in same and the cleat receiving the boot is, as is known, adjustable in longitudinal direction of the boot.
The inventive measure permits a carrying out of exact comparable and, if necessary, repeatable measurements in a simple manner without destroying the boot material and the test results which are obtained are if needed also registered.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention includes a device which applies onto the slide piece a force which is approximately perpendicular to the load force, which device is an electric motor. The electric motor is coupled to the slide piece for example by means of a cable. In this manner, the magnitude of the load forces which must be applied onto the slide piece can easily be regulated and also their direction can be adjusted or maintained.
In a further development of the thought of the invention, several selectively applicable slide pieces are provided which are constructed with different coatings and/or structure and preferably have the same cross sections. This measure assures a standardization of the boot-sole characteristics since the comparison values can be kept equal with one another under all circumstances.
In order to obtain comparable test results, it is further inventively provided that the cross section of the slide pieces which are used is at least as large, preferably larger, than the area of the boot, which is to be tested.